


Isnt it Just Sad?

by xoxoluvsucks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Coffee, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hinata shouyou in love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kisses, Late Night Writing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitution, Sad, Two Shot, Young Love, feeling a bit down, is good, kageyama kinda sucks, kenhina - Freeform, nah not really, not much sex, smol babies, smol baby kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoluvsucks/pseuds/xoxoluvsucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have been together for Five months. yes dating. or at least that is what the over enthusiastic Hinata thinks.<br/>Kageyama thinks otherwise.<br/>and just as Hinata gets the biggest Reality check in his life He'll need his best friend - Kenma to help him.<br/>and will the bad things open up doors for the good things?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its been so long

** Part One: Been So long.  **

 

Hinata Shouyou stood on the end sidewalk with his hands in his pockets; his blue scarf flying through the wind.  
He loved this weather: nearing the end of winter - February - always is his most beloved season. For the nice winds and small rain showers.  
_Ah._  
He loved it.

He had no problem waiting for his partner who just so happened to be running late for their date.

"Date," Hinata rolled the word off his tongue; his spine tickled as the happiness went through his body with just those four letters. "Hm I like that." he said to himself.

a strong wind came out of nowhere and made his scarf fly straight into his gushing smile with a _pffmp!_ his arms flailed around Desperately to get the blue fabric out of his face. After successfully doing so he heard a faint small; " _Tch_ ". Hinata spun around to see Kageyama standing there with his hands in his black coat pockets and his face a light shade of pink from the cold.

"I thought I told you to wait _inside_ the coffee shop," Kageyama said voice low as he shuffled his feet. "Its cold." he stepped closer to Hinata.

Hinata smiled and waved his arms around enthusiastically. "Its A-OK! because I love the wind and the cold and the leaves...!" Hinata was obliviously a bit too excited for this long awaited date.

Kageyama rolled his eyes then smiled softly, "Okay mister ' _prince of the wind'_ lets go," Kageyama said walking forward about to cross the street when He felt a small tug of his sleeve.

he glanced down to see Hinata looking up at him with a bright shade of red across his face.

"U-um, c-c-can we hold hands.....?" Hinata asked softly as he nudged his toes together.

Kageyama gulped and nodded once - possible a bit too fast he replied - "Yeah, sure." he quickly shoved his hand in Hinata's direction. Hinata smiled and slowly laced his fingers into Kageyama's with a small Delicate touch. and together hand in hand they walked across the street.

 

* * *

 

**Four Months Later.**

Hinata walked into his small apartment and closed the door behind him and slowly sank down; his back to the door. it had been a rough last few months with his birthday and moving and college.  
_Uhg. College._

after sulking for a few minuets he stood up and walked into the kitchen - in fact just barley qualifies as a kitchen for how small it is (at least in Hinata's book.) he grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured some cold water into it. He needed to get out of this place; he just couldn't stand being in this tiny apartment alone. He truly was a social butterfly.

He flipped out his phone just as it buzzed with a text message from no other than:

_**From Kageyama (themostbeautifulpersonalive)  
> Hey, you home yet?** _

Hinata sniggered to himself and quickly typed back.

**_To Kageyama (themostbeautifulpersonalive)  
>> You know, I just LOVE how you always text me on time. _ **

**_From Kageyama (themostbeautifulpersonalive)  
>>> Oh really? you bored ;') _ **

Hinata couldn't help but blush fiercely at that; he knew exactly what Kageyama met. he was _bored_ , but was he bored enough to do _that_. he was pretty sure he and Kageyama were dating now; ever since that night about Five months ago. Sure they never "Made it official" but Hinata just knew that the way Kageyama looked at him was...Special.  
_Right?_

**_To Kageyama (themostbeautifulpersonalive)  
>>>> I am ;') So you wanna come over? _ **

Instant Reply.

**_From Kageyama (themostbeautifulpersonalive)  
>>>>> On my way now. _ **

 

* * *

 

it wasn't long before a knock came at Hinata's door; he was in his room making sure his bed area was arranged right. he quickly walked to his door and opened it to Kageyama with a very determined smirk on his face. Oh god was Hinata in for it.

"Hey," Hinata said opening the door a bit more.

"Hey," Kageyama dropped his bag and undid his shoes in the entrance way, then picked his bag back up and flipped his hair out of his face. "so, where we going to do it at?" he asked letting his words linger a bit in the air around them two.

Hinata blushed fiercely and scratched the back of his bright orange hair. "B-bedroom." he managed to get out.

Kageyama swiftly walked deeper into the hallway and pass the kitchen. Hinata followed; he couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen, its been so long since their lips last touched.  
_How long?_  
Hinata didn't even know.

once they were in Hinata's bedroom it wasn't even half a second before he was pushed up against the wall and was attacked by kisses up and down his neck. Kageyama had forced himself to be the dominate one; pinning Hinata to the wall of his bedroom. Kageyama moved his hands up to Hinata's wrist and pressed them up above Hinata's head against the wall.

Hinata was so overtaken that he just let it happen.  
_its been so long._  
Then Hinata felt warm soft lips pressed to his; he kissed back without hesitation and managed to free from Kageyama's grip to wrap his arms around Kageyama's back.

Kageyama took this as an opportunity and pulled Hinata's thighs up and he carried him - while laving love bits- to the bed and pushed Hinata down. Kageyama kneeled onto the bed just hovering above Hinata; he smirked, and lightly kissed Hinata; Hinata wanted it to last longer but it didn't.

Kageyama shifted downwards and lifted Hinata's shirt and pressed love bits to Hinata's hip bones but before his did anything further he glanced up and asked Hinata: "Ready?"

Hinata nodded once and held his hand to his face to try and hide his exceedingly flushed face.  
_Its been WAY too long._

* * *

 

 

Hinata lay on the bed eyes wide; he couldn't possibly sleep,sure, he was warn out (like a lot) but he couldn't take his eyes off the peacefully sleeping Kageyama next to him. He watched intently as Kageyama's chest rose and fell with only small breaths of air in-between. it was beautiful.

it was even more beautiful when he heard Kageyama say his name like never before for the first time in forever earlier.   
_"Shouyou! Shouyou....!"  
_ God was it amazing. Hinata shifted his body a little closer to Kageyama trying to feed off some of his body heat. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kageyama's back to his front and pulled himself closer. and he could've swore Kageyama hugged his arms back in reassurance.

_Its been so long since we've been like this.  
_ Hinata nuzzled his head into Kageyama's neck and sighed and very dreamy sigh.  
_oh yes, how I missed it._  

* * *

 

  
Hinata awoke to sun rays in his eyes from his curtains being open.  
_Shit._  
He sure as hell didn't remember having those open last night. He slipped out of his bed and Staggered to his window closing the curtains all the while slipping and falling face-first onto the floor; he just lay there with only a long Groan leaving his mouth.  
_Forgot about....the legs._  
Hinata shifted onto his butt and rubbed his face. (he is not a morning person.) he cursed under his breath and stood up even though it hurt as hell to move his hips.

"Why does it...hurt so...." Hinata pulled on his shorts; then realized what happened last night. he quickly turned around to look at his bed.

he was looking for Kageyama but he wasn't here not even a single sign of him. then he heard shuffling feet deeper in the Apartment by the kitchen. He walked out and saw Kageyama putting his shoes back on, his bag in hand.  
_He's leaving you._

"Where you going?" Hinata leaned against the wall as he watched Kageyama glance up from tying his shoe.

"Oh, you're up." Kageyama said his voice low, "i have to meet with someone in twenty minuets."

Hinata couldn't help but feel a little let down. he was kind of looking forward to having breakfast with Kageyama. But he had to let it slide.  
_._  
Hinata sighed and crossed his arms safely over his chest. "Okay, cool." he tried to say in his most normal voice but couldn't help when it cracked a bit.

"Cool," Kageyama said then stood up.

there was a small awkwardness in the small space between them, Hinata was slowly dying inside when Kageyama turned to open the door.

"bye, I guess." Kageyama said walking out and closing the door.

Hinata stood there he didn't know what to do. he and Kageyama were Boyfriends they weren't supposed to just say "Bye, I guess." no. there was supposed to be more.  
_but whose fault is that?_  
Hinata shook his head and marched himself to the kitchen. he forcefully grabbed a mug and poured the coffee that Kageyama made into his cup. he was taking small sips when he saw Kageyama's phone charger on the counter.

"Id-I-ot~" he sang as he grabbed it and slipped on his slippers to see if Kageyama was still in the hallway.

He walked down a bit to the elevator and sure enough Kageyama was there waiting for the (very slow may I note) Elevator. But Kageyama didn't notice Hinata, his back was to him and he had his phone to his ear. Hinata was about to surprise him when he heard these words come out of Kageyama's mouth:

"Hello, is Mr. Oikawa there?"

Hinata's heart stopped.  
_why is he saying that name?  
_ Kageyama wasn't supposed to be saying _THAT_ name.  
Not since

...

 

 


	2. It all came crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look at Kageyama's past and his current "job" and will Hinata be able to reach Kenma in time before he breaks? 
> 
> "Kenma?"  
> "Hm?"  
> "is it weird...how I got pleasure from someone who didn't really love me."  
> "No, Shouyou."

** Part Two: it all came crashing down. **

****

Oikawa Tooru. Two words, eleven letters, and a shit ton of history behind them.

Kageyama had always liked boys- Hinata knew this- ever since high school. Oikawa Tooru is about three or so years older than Hinata and Kageyama; he was a third year during their first.

Oikawa is beautiful. No joke. Perfect hair, eyes…body. _Great_ thighs. And in high school you could say Oikawa had a “thing” for Kageyama, and Kageyama also had a “thing” for him. So it wasn’t long before Kageyama and Oikawa started “Dating” in high school. Only Hinata and a few other close people to Oikawa knew of this “thing” they had together. _They_ had no problem with it but Hinata did. Hinata had been in love with Kageyama since the first day of school; everyone knew, it was pretty obvious but Kageyama, being dense, couldn’t quite catch the feelings Hinata had for him. So you’d imagine how much pain Oikawa put Hinata through when he would Purposely “hang all over” Kageyama in his presence.

This “Thing” continued up until Kageyama was sixteen; that making Oikawa nineteen- and about to inherit his father’s big money company.

One day after doing a late practice on his own, Hinata, was about to lock up the gym when he heard voices coming from the closet. Slowly Hinata made his way to the closet making the voices out as he realized how familiar they were. And then he recognized the first voice; it made him stop in his tracks.

“S-shit Oikawa..!” came Kageyama’s voice; Hinata franticly squished his ear to the door.

“Shhh~” came the second voice—Oikawa’s voice. His voice that practically sounded like a constant song. But this time it was low and raspy. “It’s okay, I got you.”

“You s-sure Hinata is gone?” Kageyama sounded worried, Hinata didn’t blame him.

Hinata didn’t know that Oikawa and Kageyama snuck into the closet when he was still packing up. Truth be he could almost care less about them having sex in the closet but still He stepped closer and listened intently not daring to breathe so he could hear the conversation.

“Yes~” Hinata heard Oikawa shift then he heard what sounded like clothes being pulled off.

“O….okay then….” Kageyama would say back and Hinata could hear _him_ this time removing clothing.

Hinata slightly opened the door a bit and peeked in. What his eyes saw- well I’m positive you could easily guess and get it right. Kageyama and Oikawa were pretty much naked, grinding hard against each other; mouths leaving Love bites on ones flushed skin.

Hinata didn’t mean to but he watched with intense eyes. He watched as their flesh collided and how their hands traced every aspect of one-another’s curves.

Then he heard it: the cry. They pain in Kageyama’s voice was blood churning.

“S-stop Oikawa!!” Kageyama was (at least looked like he was) in a painful place.

“Shhh~” Oikawa reached over and covered Kageyama’s mouth as he pushed deeper into him. Hinata watched how Kageyama whimpered when Oikawa sucked on his neck leaving a line of bruises.

Hinata remembered the first time he saw that line of bruises. It was a few weeks ago and when he noticed them. Of course he always notices when Kageyama had hickies but these were different. They looked painful and Kageyama would flinch when Oikawa would touch his neck after that. And when Hinata asked him about them Kageyama only gave him an answer even Hinata was smart enough not to believe. “Oikawa and I are in love,” he would say “that’s what people do when in love—it nothing.” Then he would give Hinata a looming look before walking away.

But not this time; Hinata wasn’t going to let this slide. This didn’t look like love, if anything it was abuse or…. Hinata didn’t dare think of the word he had in mind.

He would pull himself away from the closet door and listen as Kageyama fought and how his cries hurt. He wasn’t bold enough to barge right in and tell Oikawa to get lost, no. But he could make them think he came _back_.

Quickly Hinata ran back to the door and walked outside he slowly and quietly shut it; he waited two seconds before slamming it open and flicking on all the lights.

He listened. Not a peep. Good, now he had to get them out of that closet.

“I think I left my…? Ball in the closet!” Hinata would lie and loudly walk towards the closet. He heard faint shuffling noises and he knew they were getting up. Then he paused and turned around, “Better go make sure my bike is locked in so it doesn’t get stolen!” he said extra loud and marched out the door.

When he got outside he waited by the door and listened. He heard Kageyama and Oikawa shuffle out of the closet he heard them whisper a few things and when he peeked around to look, Oikawa was walking the other direction and Kageyama was coming his way. He looked like he was limping or at least in a shit ton of pain.

Hinata stepped back into the Gym when Oikawa wasn’t there and acted surprised when he saw Kageyama.

“Hey! What you doin’ here?” he smiled a fake fake smile.

“Oh, just walking…” Kageyama shifted his legs a few times before asking “You?”

“Ah, just came back to see if I left my ball.” Hinata said running to the closet pretending to look for a ball then came out and dramatically shrugged shaking his head.

He and Kageyama walked out in silence even though Hinata wanted so much to yell at him. After locking the doors he turned to Kageyama who just looked back at him like ‘What?’ Hinata shook his head and they would start walking.

It was only a few minutes when Kageyama said – just barley over a whisper “Thanks,”

Hinata didn’t need to ask why; he knew why, but Kageyama didn’t know that. Hinata felt a bit of happiness inside him. He glanced up at Kageyama and told him how those Hickies looked painful and asked him: “Are you happy with Oikawa?”

Kageyama would turn his head away and Hinata was sure he saw him bite his lip. And after a few moments of silence Kageyama would slightly shake his head. And then Hinata would ask “Do you not want to be with him anymore?”

And slowly but surely Kageyama would nod. A nice nod; not a fast eager one but a slow thoughtful one.

After that Kageyama would break all his ties with Oikawa; cutting him out of him life completely even though Oikawa was the “only person he could ever love”. And when he and Hinata were seventeen they got a bit tipsy and slept together. It was Hinata’s first, it was special and not to mention the fact of him being in love with Kageyama; he remembered every detail of that night. But he wasn’t so sure what that night meant to Kageyama.

* * *

 

And now Hinata stood in the hallway of his apartment complex his mouth shut tight as he listened to Kageyama speak slowly.

“Hey, Oikawa,” Kageyama’s voice sounded quiet but had a tint of sexiness in it. “I just finished at Hinata’s.”

A pause.

“Yes, he enjoyed it.”

Another pause.

“Ha! I’m positive.” Kageyama leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling a sly smirk on his face “Now if I’m right you owe me big time for making me sleep with that one guy…who was it…?”

Another pause but it was short.

“Yeah! That guy! Kuroo. He was pretty nice.” The elevator doors ding and Kageyama finished up his call, “Yeah yeah, I have to go though, I have another appointment with someone in fifteen minutes or so.”

A pause and Hinata could feel his eyes watering up.

“Of course. Yeah, oh, I don’t know…I think he’s paying me five hundred…? Yeah. But I’ll see you later tonight? Okay, bye.” He hung up and closed his phone and stepped into the elevator.

Hinata stepped out from his hiding place; his arms were weak as he stepped in front of the elevator; just as it was closing Kageyama looked up and caught Hinata’s eyes just as tears escaped the brown pair of eyes. And it was possible that Kageyama tried to step out to Hinata but the doors closed before he could do so. So Hinata just stood there his arms hanging as he felt his stomach drop. It felt like someone took a knife and stabbed him right in the gut and went up to his throat. Hinata felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was breaking in half; slowly he sunk down to the floor and covered his head with his arms and sobbed quietly. Kageyama promised him that he would never be with…that lowlife again.  
_But he broke it._  
No. why? Hinata’s mind was racing; he couldn’t focus; he wondered: why am I not good enough?  
_Because, you’ll never be Oikawa or whoever he was talking about. He just used you. Like a toy. He just used you._  
Hinata wanted to scream. But he didn’t he couldn’t talk if he tried. This all was too much. He needed to stop and not think, he needed….someone.  
_Anyone?_  
Anyone. Someone he could trust.  
_Someone you happened to leave behind in question a year ago?_  
Anyone would do, Hinata was at his breaking point.

* * *

 

He hated it. Having to walk back to his apartment get dressed and make a long awaited phone call. It tore him up even more. But Hinata sucked it up and put on his coat grabbing his scarf and walking down to the lobby (he used the stairs; he couldn’t possibly face that elevator not for another week or so.)

Once he was outside the building he took a left, straight into downtown where all the cute stores are at. He pulled out his phone and dialed _his_ number.

The ringing in his ear was only ten seconds but it felt like a life time. Then the ringing stopped and a robotic voice came out.

“I am sorry, the number you have called has either rejected your call or has their phone turned off. Please call back later, goodbye.”

Hinata sighed and was about to try again when his phone buzzed with a text message.

**_From Kenma (^3^)  
> You called?_ **

Hinata nearly jumped out of skin when he saw the contact.  
_He messaged you._  
Hinata couldn’t believe it. He thought Kenma was… _done_ with him ever since…he left…. after Hinata stared intently at his phone it buzzed again.

**_From Kenma (^3^)  
>> If you don’t text back I am blocking your number._ **

Hinata never typed so fast in his life.

**_To Kenma (^3^)  
>>> I did call! _ **

**_To Kenma (^3^)  
>>>> I needed to talk_ **

**_To Kenma (^3^)  
>>>>> To someone_ **

**_To Kenma (^3^)  
>>>>>> I could trust_ **

Hinata stared down at his phone as he awaited the reply. He still couldn’t believe Kenma texted him. He was trying to wrap his head around it still when his phone buzzed again.

**_From Kenma (^3^)  
>>>>>>> Really? You trust me? What if I betray you, huh? Like are you even sure you could trust some video-game geek?_ **

Hinata laughed at that. That was their inside joke they made in Junior High. He typed back.

**_To Kenma (^3^)  
>>>>>>>> Dude, I’ve missed you._ **

Hinata felt bad saying that through text but he could only hope Kenma could feel his ~~~~Sincereness. This time instead of a buzz his phone ringed and Kenma’s contact popped up on the phone.

Hinata juggled the phone in his hands before answering.

“H-hello---”

“R-r-really!? You mean it?!” Kenma’s voice sounded abrupt and out of breath.

Hinata was completely shocked; Kenma’s voice sounded so eager and filled with hope, he could barely get out his words.

“Yeah, I m-mean it….”

There was a small silence and he heard Kenma take a breath.

“Shouyou,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you need me now?”

Hinata could feel his tears starting to work their way up into his eyelids. “Y-yeah,” he whispered into the phone.

“Then,” there was a pause and Hinata could hear shuffling in the background, probably Kenma walking to his car.

But Hinata was wrong.

“Turn around.” Kenma said through the speaker and Hinata felt like he was in some chick flick but he did anyway.

And standing there was a small Person with Blonde and Brown hair, hazel eyes, in a Rustic red long coat and black jeans with his phone to his ear.  
_Kenma._  
It all happened so fast. Hinata ran very rapidly and practically threw himself into the boys’ arms and just sobbed into his chest. No words needed to be exchanged for Kenma to hold him, because it all was instinct. Kenma pressed his hand to the back of Hinata’s head and stocked the orange hair down.

“I got you, its okay,” he held on tighter, “I got you.”

* * *

After somehow getting back to Hinata’s apartment, Kenma stood in the hallway staring into the house. Hinata was removing his shoes when he saw how unsure Kenma was. He scoffed lightly and straightened his back.

“You can come in.” he urged softly.

Kenma looked down the hallway then at Hinata, “You sure?” he asked softly.

Hinata felt a bit hurt but he just lightly smiled. “Yeah,” he said.

It had been a while since Kenma was last in this apartment, not since their fight.  
_Heh, you didn’t even own this place yet and you still fought in it like it was yours._  
Hinata shook his head and walked into the kitchen with Kenma not too far behind. He grabbed two cups and filled them with some herbs and put water on for tea. Kenma just stood there watching Hinata with a blank face.

“So,” Hinata started a bit awkwardly, “Anything new and exciting?”

“No.”

 _Not since you left him, hm?_  
“O-oh,” Hinata got out, he needed someone. And he got the someone he needed; now he needed to get the someone to need him too. “Um, I guess you’re probably wondering…why I was crying…on you…in the middle of the street earlier.” Hinata chuckled and made his way to the family room sitting area.

Kenma nodded once sitting down, with the best poise.

“u-um, w-well,” Hinata could feel the lump in his throat building he didn’t want to cry, he needed to tell Kenma without crying. “T-turns out, people can ‘love’ you without….really…loving…you…” Hinata let his head drop into his hands as he palmed his eyes to keep them from becoming watery.

Kenma’s face had empathy written all over it and he stood up and walked to Hinata. He lifted Hinata’s face and wiped the escaped tears from the brown eyes. And gave Hinata a rare smile. A soft content one.

“Yes.” He said softly “people can, but that doesn’t mean it’s right.” He sat next to Hinata. “Did you love the person?” he asked.

Hinata couldn’t help but loudly sob and nod many times sniffing and rubbing sniffing and rubbing, “y-yes…! I loved h-h-h-him s….so…much…!” he stammered through cries.

Kenma slowly came to realizing who Hinata was talking about. The boy Hinata moved over here for. “Kageyama.” Kenma said.

And Hinata nodded, a bit shamefully too.

Kenma fixed the pillows behind him and leaned back just so he is slightly sitting up. He poked Hinata to get him to look at him, “Come here,” Kenma held out his arms and Hinata slowly crawled into them. Lying on Kenma’s stomach with his arms wrapped around his torso. He listened to Kenma’s heartbeat. And fell in love with it.

They stayed like this for a while, holding onto each other as little cries came from Hinata.

"Kenma?" Hinata broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Is it weird...how I got pleasure from someone who didn't really love me?"

"No, Shouyou." Kenma shifted so he and Hinata were lying side by side able to make eye contact. “it is not. Sometimes we are fooled by others into love. A one-sided love.” Kenma spoke like he knew from experience.

Hinata nodded and nuzzled his head into Kenma’s chest and Kenma lightly pressed his lips to Hinata’s head.

* * *

* **BRING BRING BRINGGGGG** *

Hinata and Kenma both startled, sat up abruptly. It was Hinata’s phone someone was calling him. Kenma took out his phone and checked the time.

“Already past six….” He said looking up at Hinata who was staring at his phone with hesitation. “Hinata…?”

Hinata glanced at him then back at the phone, “Its Tobio.” He murmured.

Kenma nodded and looked down at his feet, “What you going to do?” he asked not wanting to look back up at Hinata.

Hinata shrugged lightly, “I don’t know.”

“I think…” he stood up and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “You should answer it and tell him how you feel about…your guys' current situation.”

Hinata nodded once and hit the answer button.

“Hello?” his voice quaked.

“Hinata!” came Kageyama’s voice.

Kenma didn’t want to stay and wait for them to be done. He walked to the door and pulled his shoes back on and was about to leave then he stopped himself and looked back into the hallway he could hear Hinata raising his voice. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper and prayed that Hinata would see this.

* * *

 

Hinata finished talking to Kageyama after about half an hour or so, he was so wrapped up in getting his point straight with Kageyama that he really didn’t notice Kenma leave. He looked around and went to the Doorway and saw how his shoes were gone.

He sighed and sulked his way back to the kitchen. How could he leave like that? Hinata wondered as he poured his – now cold- water into his cup.  
_Because he doesn’t care anymore._  
Hinata was about to go sulk in the family room when he saw a piece of paper by Kenma’s cup. It was a note.  
_Maybe he DOES care!  
_ Hinata grabbed it and read it twice for effect.

_ Shouyou, I’m happy we are talking again! We need to go out sometime! I’m free this Friday if you want to go out or something! Also, guess what! I’m moving here also! So you won’t be alone. Also because my mom is finally kicking me out, heh, heh. Hope you text me -Kenma. _

Hinata smiled as a slight blush crept up his neck. He grabbed his phone and flopped into the couch. He just knew something good was going to come out of this. He just needed to take it slow, nice and slow.

 

* * *

 

 

**Six months later.**

Hinata sat in the small coffee shop in the little wooden chair with his hands around his mug filled with hot chocolate (hey, some people don’t grow out of old childhood taste buds.) And across from him Kenma sat his mug in hand with a smile across his face. This was (official) date number forty-two. Yes they’ve been counting.

Kenma moved into his new place about two months ago and he and Hinata are pretty much attached at the hip. Never apart when they have the chance to be together.

“Your birthday is coming up,” Kenma commented taking a sip of his Latte.

“Yeah, it is.” Hinata sighed. Kenma raised an eyebrow Hinata rolled his eyes. “I’m only nineteen! Why can’t I be twenty-one?” he very dramatically raised a fist at the heavens.

Kenma laughed making his nose scrunched up. Hinata watched. He loved that Laugh.

“Don’t wish for that,” Kenma said, “I’m almost twenty-one and I wish to still be nineteen.”

Hinata huffed, “why do you have to older?”

Kenma half glared at him, “what do you mean?”

“I mean…you’re obviously the…girl…in this…” by the way Kenma was fully glaring at Hinata he stopped talking and clamped his jaw shut.

“That’s what I thought.” Kenma took another sip.

They finished and Hinata payed, like any gentlemen would. And they walked out into the busy streets.

“Come over here.” Hinata said pulling Kenma by his sleeve not really giving him a chance to choose.

Hinata lead him to an old small bench covered by two small trees beside it. He sat Kenma down and stood in front of him.

Kenma just stared at him, “what you’re going to purpose? Get a Proper job first.” Kenma chuckled.

Hinata did too, but then he put his most serious face on. “Kenma?”

“Yes Shouyou?”

“I haven’t properly asked you yet but…” he blushed, “Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

This question came as a surprise to Kenma. But he answered anyway.

“Yes, Shouyou.” He stood up and intertwined his fingers with Hinata’s.

Hinata blushed and glanced around them; he was kind of embarrassed with how many people who were passing by were looking at them.

“Okay then,” he said awkwardly, and then Kenma pulled him closer.

“Shouyou,” Hinata looked him in the eye, “I’m in love with you. You know that?”

Hinata could feel his face flush red with rapid speed. “y-you love me?” he almost chocked on his words.

“Yes.”

“I….Love you too…!” Hinata said and Kenma smiled.

Then Hinata leaned in and kissed Kenma and Kenma kissed back. They kissed. Kissed some more. And some more. It was beautiful.

When they pulled away they reentered the crowd hands still intertwined making their way back to Hinata’s apartment.

And Hinata could’ve sworn he felt a pair of blue eyes on him and Kenma when they kissed. But he wasn’t sure. I guess he never will be. For now, he has found what he’s been looking for. This time with the right person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the wrap up.  
> this was pretty long from my previous works  
> haha I put a lot of thought into this.  
> I know Kageyama is a bitch, Oikawa is a bitch. yes Kageyama was/is a prostitute (?) in case you didn't get that vibe  
> no he doesn't work for Oikawa, they are just weird friends with benefits. sometime Oikawa would pay Kageyama for his "deeds".  
> yep.  
> um I wrote this to try and like get a feel for Abusive relationships because I just needed to you know?  
> im sorry I used Kagehina but idk I just did.
> 
> I love Hinaken also so yeah. they are like my number 2 top Haikyuu ship XD  
> hope you enjoyed! please review! thanks!  
> ~Nina.


End file.
